


The letter

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: It's decades later and Minerva has had a change of heart. .





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prequel of sorts, as mentioned before Amelia or rather my version of her is RP. So this is an ongoing story-line.

☆•~ Prequel to Me and the Devil.  
Part one. No Trigger warnings. 

The home of Madam Bones  
Gloucestershire, United Kingdom   
17:35. July 7th 2018 

Retirement was suiting Amelia Bones, no longer was she up before the birds and home with the owls, no. Her life now was far more relaxed from the days she'd been in the Auror office, long tedious days and nights spent dealing with the lowest and dregs of their civilisation , two Wizarding Wars had she seen in the office starting out as an Auror trainee before progressing through the department until she was head. But that had been years ago and after leaving the Auror office her only duty to the Ministry was her position upon the Wizengamot, there were far less cases so extreme that a full council was convened these days and so her workload was barely non-existent, but that suited her. Afforded much more free time and with a Gringotts account bursting with her hard earned gold she had set about indulging in that which she hadn't when she was a young witch fresh out of Hogwarts, she travelled. Far and wide, first it was Europe, across the continent she travelled for six long months before finishing her time there in what she would always class as her souls home, Venice was unlike any other city she'd ever visited before and the charming canals that spidered across the city were only an added allure; not to mention the rich history.

After that came the Americas, she'd had plenty of trips to the North Continent whilst still in the Auror office, the DMLE worked closely with MACUSA during both Wizarding Wars and so she'd seen much of New York and the surrounding states, but she'd never had the chance to take the beaten path and so for a further six months she travelled across North America before making her way down to South America. The South was like a world she didn't know existed, the different types of Magic practiced across the several countries was impressive and educational even for she, part if not most of her time in places such as Belize and Nicaragua were spent apprencticing under some of the Continents most revered Masters, it was exhilarating. But, somewhat lonely.

Stepping through the door of her house her own scent and that of home overwhelmed her causing a smile to curve her lips, her luggage had been sent on ahead and currently sat in the corner of the large sitting room, a roaring fire had been stoked recently and the heavenly scent of tea creeped from the kitchen along the hall and towards the fatigued witch, she'd only been back in the UK for a few hours and finally having reached home she wanted nothing more than a drink, shower and the comfort of her own king size bed.

However she knew there was much correspondence left to address, that which her house-elf deemed unimportant and refused to send along to her whilst on her travels, not to mention she needed to unpack all that she'd acquired from the many different places she'd been, but first she needed a drink. "Viola.." A soft pop sounded from behind her and in a few moments an aging house-elf had rounded the corner of the plush couch on which she was sat, tray in hand with a tumbler and a bottle of Ogdens finest. Taking the glass and bottle with a soft thanks she poured herself a generous helping before hitting it back in one gulp, repeating the process she instead sipped the second drink, happy to saviour the burn as it made a warm path down her throat and to her belly.

With a soft click from the elf a stack of parchments landed on Amelia's lap, several she could tell simply from the parchment type were junk mail, though there were a few hidden amongst the tat that needed her attention. R.S.V.P's to Ministry functions, meetings and catch up with colleagues aswell as some that were from friends wishing to know how her travels were going, she was glad that she'd instructed Viola to send forward only the most important. Her first evening back in the UK had been spent pouring over and responding to months worth of correspondence, considering she was semi-retired now and had been for years it certainly wasn't what she was expecting, it was several and some tea and biscuits later that she finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Instructing the elf to draw her a hot bath she requested also that the last few letters be moved upstairs to her bedside table, she'd had quite enough for one evening and decided to flick through the remaining letters in bed after a much needed bath. Whilst travelling abroad a bath had been a luxury she had sorely missed, when in the remotest parts of the world where plumbing was a thing of dreams one needed to rely on cleaning charms and the occasional hotel shower and even they were usually poor imitations of what she was used to from home. 

Having made her way upstairs and into the large bathroom with its freestanding white marble bathtub she smiled at the scents that assaulted her senses, Sandalwood and Jasmine; Viola knew her too well. Slipping into the hot soapy water she breathed a sigh of relief, she loved every second of her journey across the globe, she'd made incredible new friends, magic that she'd only ever dreamed existed; she was so content. But home had a way of beckoning and so to be back in England was exciting in itself, she had friends and colleagues to catch up with not to mention work and her family, and having been away for quite some time she was sure there was much to be said and learnt.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into her bedroom less than an hour later she felt refreshed and invorated, she hadn't wished to leave South America but knew she needed to keep up to date with life back in England, and now after a much needed bath she felt ready to face the next chapter of her life whilst planning the next journey she would take. The elf having pulled back the covers on the large king sized four poster bed had also warmed the sheets and so when the aging witch slid between those and covers she instantly felt more at ease than she had in months, it was difficult to not instantly fall asleep there and then. Calling for a tea, she pulled the significantly smaller pile of letters towards her and began leafing through them. These few it seemed were of no relevance and so Viola had left them on the bottom, Amelia was quite inclined to agree until she got to a rolled parchment sealed with a thick dark red ribbon. 

Letting the others fall aside, now unnoticed to her, she trembled slightly as her fingers lightly touched the ribbon, with a deep breath she slid the ribbon along the roll and the parchment sprung apart. A gasp left her lips as despite her age, keen blue eyes saw the wax seal at the bottom of the letter, it was the crest of one Minerva McGonagall. Over thirty years later --

"Viola."

She called softly, her eyes still glued to the crest of the Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her fingers not daring to completely roll out the parchment and read what words she had decided to write. The house-elf appeared in the room with a soft pop and moved to her mistress's side, her own large glassy eyes looking at the shock on the witch's face and then to the half opened letter in her lap she could see easily whom was writing to her mistress and the thought didn't sit well with the elf at all. She had served Amelia her entire life, and before she had been born Viola had served the woman's parents, she'd seen everything Amelia had endured in her long years and nothing had burdened her heart or almost completely destroyed her quite like the love she held for Minerva McGonagall. Clearing her throat softly the elf hoped to capture her mistress's attention, reaching for the fallen letters she gathered them into a neat pile and set them down on the small bedside table once again "Will you be needing anything miss?" She asked in her squeaky high-pitched tone. But Amelia's entire focus was upon that one small roll of parchment and what it contained, after she had called off their affair back in the late eighties Minerva had been incessant in trying to rekindle their relationship, but after months of being ignored she finally got the message loud and clear and stopped pestering Amelia. There had been nothing after, unless of course it was business related; though usually she had passed the work onto one of her subordinates and made herself unavailable when the Headmistress arrived to conduct the business. It was the cowards way out but, it had worked for her. Until now it would seem.

Finally snapping out of the memories she shared with the professor she looked at the elf and sighed sadly, shaking her head she found it hard to find the words, settling for a simple "Whiskey" the elf vanished for a moment before returning with a tumbler of the manors finest. Taking it with thanks she whacked the amber liquid back in one and gasped at the delectable burn, handing the empty glass to the elf it was refilled with with a click from the creatures long fingers. "I don't know whether or not I should read this Viola --"   
Knocking the other shot back in one she handed the parchment to the elf, blue eyes glassy with unshed tears landed on the elf's "Would you?."


End file.
